Patricia's New Boyfriend
by hoa264
Summary: After Patricia and Eddie breaks up, what will Eddie do when he sees her with another guy? Well of course he will try to get the love of his life back. Will he be able to win Patricia back or is it the end of Peddie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's a new story. So anyway this takes place in season 3 while Peddie is broken up :( Don't worry though because Peddie always gets a happy ending :) -Hoa264**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA just the plot**

Eddie's POV:  
I walk into Anubis and see this guy with his arm around Patricia. Patricia is even leaning her head on his chest! Has she moved past our breakup so quickly? I don't get it! I'm so not over her and everyone knows it, but I always thought we would get back together. I always thought she still had feelings for me. Soon dinner time came and the guy was still with Patricia. I felt like saying something, but I knew I couldn't. So I just sat in my seat.

"Trudy, can Jake stay over for dinner?" Patricia asks while she's holding his hand.

"Sure sweetie." Trudy smiles.

I feel so upset as they sit next to each other. My heart breaks in two. But if shes happy then I don't want to ruin it. Joy and Fabian gives me sympathetic looks. Like they understand how I feel, but they don't. I have to sit and watch the love of my life with her new boyfriend. I tune out during dinner and head to my room. Fabian follows.

"Hey are you okay?" Fabian asks

"No...I just didn't think she would move on so quickly." I respond as I sit on my bed.

Fabian looks at me. "I'm sure she misses being with you. Why did you guys break up?"

"Well we had a big fight. She got jealous of KT and I said something I shouldn't have said. I made it worse and that's why we broke up."

Fabian nods.

I sign then lay down and eventually fall asleep.

-MORNING-

Patricia's POV:  
I am so confused. I broke up with Eddie but i still kinda have feelings for him...but at the same time I like Jake. I don't know what to do. I get dressed and go downstairs then someone knocks on the door. I answer and it's Jake. He hugs me and suggests we go to the woods. So we walk outside.

"So can I ask you something?" Jake looks at me.

"Yep. Anything." I look at him

"Do you still have feelings for Eddie?"

I stiffen. "N-n-no of course not. Me and him are over."

"Good because we would have a problem if you did." He says and grips my wrist.

My wrist starts to hurt and I think he left a mark so I pull away. I see it has a black and blue. I don't say anything and we head to school. I'm walking alone when someone knocks into me. It was Eddie. I don't say anything to him and he's about to walk away when he sees my wrist.

**So Eddie sees Patricia's hurt and we all know how protective he is over her. So how do you think hes gonna react. Well R&R and see what happens**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had this typed but something happened so i had to retype it. Anyway here it is. I was glad the first chapter got so many reviews. Well keep reading and enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! -Hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I go to walk away hoping he didn't see my arm, but of course that wasn't the case. He pulls me back and faces me towards him.

"Yacker who did that to your wrist. What happened? Does it hurt?" He starts asking a lot of questions and makes it clear he's worried.

"I'm fine. I just fell on it no big deal." I lied.

Unfortunately Eddie sees through all my lies. He goes to say something but i just go to class quickly to avoid more questions from him.

-END OF THE DAY-

I go back to Anubis and lay down and fall asleep.

Eddie's POV:

I know Jake hurt Yacker. I mean I'm not stupid! Speaking of Jake, he walks into Anubis. I go over and shove him against a wall. I'm so done with him.

"I know you hurt Patricia's wrist! And I swear if you do anything to hurt her again, you'll regret it!"

"I did hurt Patricia's wrist. You know why? Because of you!"

I freeze

"That's right. It's your fault she got hurt. So if you don't want her hurt again I want you out of her life. And if you don't listen to me, she'll get hurt."

I go to say something but he pushes me off of him and goes to Yacker's room.

Patricia's POV:

I am still asleep when someone pushes me off of my bed.

"What the hell?!" I scream and then I see it's Jake. This isn't gonna end well.

"You told Eddie what I did!" He says angrily

"No I didn't!"

He slaps me across the face "I know you did, so don't lie. You're going to regret telling him!" He yells then storms out.

I walk over to the mirror to look at my face. My cheeks are all red and you can defiantly tell he hit me. I sign. I put some makeup over it and it burns like hell. I ignore it. I then walk downstairs and pretend everything's fine.

Eddie's POV:

I am not going to stay out of my Yacker's life. That's right, I said MY because she is going to be MY girlfriend again. I will get her back no matter what the cost is. I will make sure that nobody ever hurts my Yacker again. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone so this chapter is gonna end with a cliff hanger! Enjoy And R&R! Luv u guys! -Hoa264**

**Patricia's POV:**

I'm sitting down when Joy sits next to me and asks

"So how did you and Jake meet?"

"My parents arranged it. I didn't really get a say in it."

"So do you still like Eddie?"

"I-I don't know. I mean kinda. But he doesn't like me so it doesn't matter."

"Yes he does. You have to break up with Jake."

"My parents would kill me."

"Just call them and talk to them."

"I guess I'll try."

I go out into the hall and calls my mum.

"Hello?" My mum answers

"Hey Mum. I need to talk to you about Jake."

"Yes?"

"I don't like him. I'm breaking up with him."

"Patricia Williamson you will not break up with him. I forbid you to and if you do you will regret it."

"I am so I don't care." I hung up.

I decided to just text Jake and that would be it. I mean what could my mother possibly do.

I text Jake: 'Hey I'm sorry but we r over. I just don't like u anymore.'

I sign then go sit down and my phone rings.

Jake texted me back: 'Fine u know what? I don't care. You're a worthless girlfriend anyway. You never deserved me!'

I look at the text but just ignore it. Joy looks at me and sits next to me again.

"You okay?"

"Yea I just broke up with Jake."

Joy smiles and nods.

Victor comes down.

"Patricia Williamson?"

"Yes?" I look up. I see all eyes on me.

"Your mum has just called and informed me that you are leaving the school."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated and this is kinda short but it has peddie in it! So it's my fave a chapter so far. Enjoy & R&R -Hoa264**

"What?!" I scream  
"Your mother said she isn't paying for you to come here anymore and that you are to go home by 10 o'clock tonight."  
I sit there in complete shock and Victor leaves. All my friends come over and try to comfort me but I just can't take it anymore. I run upstairs and sit on my bed. I know when I get home they are just gonna make me feel bad all the time and tell my how I should be more like Piper. There's a knock at my door.

"Come in." I mumble as I get a suitcase out.  
Eddie walks in "Hey."  
"Hey." I start packing  
"Stop packing. You can't leave me."  
"Eddie I have to and why do you care so much."

Eddie spins me around so I'm facing him and looks at me  
"I care because I can't stand here while the only girl I've ever truly loved is leaving. Patricia you're the love of my life. I can't loose you. You know how painful it was to see you dating another guy. For me not to be able to wrap my arms around you and to get to call you mine. I love you more than anything Patricia. Yacker, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't let you leave." He then leans in and kisses me and I kiss back.


End file.
